A Dark Pain
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: D'habitude, Tony est capable de les maitiser, de les controler et de faire comme si de rien n'etait. Seulement, ette fois ci, c'est different. La crise est beaucoup trop forte et il devra accpeter de se faire aider et que l'on prenne soin de lui.
1. Chapter 1

Tony était en plein interrogatoire, quand cette petite chose insignifiante pointa le bout de son nez. Bon, il est vrai que l'on ne pouvait pas tellement caractériser cela d'une " petite chose insignifiante ", mais le fait de minimiser les choses rassurait beaucoup le jeune italien. Depuis tout petit, il avait apprit a s'occuper de lui même. Son père étant un riche homme d'affaire, préférant son travail a son propre fils, et sa mère, n'étant plus la pour lui prodiguer son amour et son réconfort, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il devait avoir 8 ans, quand les premiers symptômes apparurent. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait parfaitement de cette date. C'était un jeudi après midi, après l'école. Comme chaque jours, il attendait son professeur tranquillement dans le grand salon, afin de prendre son énième cours de piano. S'il devait être honnête, Tony n'était pas un réel fan de piano, mais il avait commencé a prendre ses cours pour faire plaisir a sa mère. Cependant, à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas deviner que son professeur de piano était une véritable ordure. C'est pourquoi, les cours étaient devenu une corvée, pour le jeune homme. C'est donc sans grande motivation, qu'il se rendit a son cours de piano ce jour là. La leçon avait débuté de façon habituelle, le ton méprisant et insatisfait du maître pianiste, remplissant la pièce ainsi que les pauvres oreilles du jeune Anthony. Celui ci lui criait dessus depuis plus d'un quart a cause d'un simple accord, que Tony ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement. Le jeune italien soupira las, sentant petit a petit une douleur intense prendre place derrière ses yeux et son crane.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ne pouvant pas se débarrasser de cette douleur horrible, sa mère l'amena voir un médecin. Le verdict était donc tombé, et était sans appel. Il souffrait de migraines ophtalmiques chroniques et, il était fort probable qu'il ne puisse jamais véritablement en guérir. Il devait donc apprendre a vivre avec.

Tony reconnu immédiatement cette douleur. Il faut dire, que les symptômes étaient toujours les même, et après des années et des années de souffrance, il savait parfaitement anticiper. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait penser. Néanmoins, il décida de garder son calme et de continuer son interrogatoire. Il ne devait absolument pas flanché devant ses coéquipiers et son patron. Le fait, que personne ne soit au courant de ce petit détail, permettait a Tony de penser qu'il gardait une petite part de son jardin secret. C'était une chose que personne ne pouvait lui enlevé et contrôler. Ses secrets, ses peines, ses blessures et surtout ses faiblesses. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration profonde et poursuivit d'un ton neutre.

_ _Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas cet homme ?_ demanda l'agent du ncis en avançant la photo du contre maître Carter sur la table.

Son interlocuteur ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

__ Non_.

_ _Pourtant des témoins vous ont vu, vous et Mr Carter il y a deux jours de cela_. Affirma l'italien.

Devant cette information, l'homme assis en face de lui, se mit a rire. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec un rire jovial ou sincère, il était plutôt machiavélique et inquiétant.

_ _Et bien, ils ont du se tromper_.

_ _Vous avez réponse a tout, n'est ce pas ?_ fit remarquer Dinozzo en se massant rapidement la nuque. Son visage devenait blême de seconde en seconde et sa vision se détériorait d'une manière fulgurante. Il devait a tout prix sortir d'ici. Les premiers flash lumineux firent leurs apparitions, et ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que sa vision devienne flou et que ceux ci n'obstruent totalement sa vue. L'oeil droit avait d'ailleurs bien entamer cette phase de l'opération. De manière instinctive, Tony se pince l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux.

_ _Un problème, agent Dinozzo ?_ demanda avec délectation le quartier maître Davis. _Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette, je vous intimide peut être_. Se réjouit il de plus belle devant le manque de réponse. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça en un rien de temps quand l'italien prit le temps de lui répondre.

_ _Ici_. Commença t'il difficilement, _il n'y a qu'un seul et unique marine qui m'intimide ... _il prit une forte respiration, et se força a ouvrir de nouveau les yeux avant de finir sa phrase, _... et il se trouve derrière ce miroir_. Tout comme pour marquer ses paroles, il fit un rapide signe de main en direction du miroir placé derrière lui.

Devant cet aveux, les deux autres agents se tournèrent en direction de leur patron avec un regard surprit et confus. Même, la déclaration de son agent senior fit frissonner Gibbs. Il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait autant d'effet a Dinozzo, il n'était tout de même pas un monstre, non ? Sentant, leurs regards posés sur lui, l'ancien marine déclara d'une voix ferme.

_ _si vous continuez a me fixer, je vous assure que vous pointez au chômage immédiatement_.

Devant cette menace, les agents Mcgee et Ziva reportèrent leurs attention sur Tony.

_ _Si vous n'avez pas envie de parler avec moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer quelqu'un d'autre._ déclara rapidement le jeune homme en rassemblant ses dossiers avant de quitter la pièce de façon précipité. A la suite de cela, le quartier maître Davis se mit a observer le miroir et a crier sournoisement.

_ _Je crois qu'il faut que vous revoyez vos critères d'embauches !_

* * *

Gibbs fit un rapide signe de tete a Ziva pour que celle ci continue l'interrogatoire et se mit a la poursuite de son agent afin d'avoir une explication valable pour ce changement d'attitude. Il était plus que furieux de ce comportement, Tony n'était pourtant pas un bleu, loin de la. Il savait pertinemment que l'on n'interrompait jamais un interrogatoire. C'était d'ailleurs une de ses fameuses règles, bon sang !

_ _Dinozzo ! _se mit il a hurler.

Seulement aucune réaction de la part de son agent. Sa colère monta en flèche et ses pas également. Tant qu'a Tony, quand il entendit son nom, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment, il n'avait pas le temps d'encaisser la mauvaise humeur de son patron. Même si, d'une certaine c'était a prévoir. on ne pouvait pas laisser en plan un suspect, surtout dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Seulement, bientôt il ne sera plus capable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit et son oeil droit était parcouru par de plus long et fort flash lumineux qui ne le laissait plus qu'un espace de vue réduit. Le gauche était quand a lui parcouru de mouche volante, qui sera sans doute bientôt suivi par ces même flash. Du a ses symptômes, Tony ne vit même pas Gibbs se placer devant lui. Au lieu de ça, il sursauta et recula de deux pas, tout en prenant appui sur un des mur du long couloir.

_ _Dinozzo ! j'exige une explication !_

Une explication. Une explication, c'était bien ça le problème. Tony n'avait aucune excuses valable a lui fournir, mis a part la vérité et ça ... il ne préférait pas en parler. Comment faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier ? Après un moment d'hésitation, Tony fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec les personnes qui l'entouraient depuis la mort tragique de sa mère. Il les poussa loin, très loin de lui.

_ _Désolé, Gibbs. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre a tes questions. J'ai plus important a faire !_

Puis donna le dossier a son patron et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Malheureusement pour lui, Gibbs n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en rester la. Il sentait quelque chose clochait avec son agent et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

Tony couru le plus vite qu'il put vers les toilettes. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni la capacité de rentrer chez lui. Mais, ce qui lui fit peur, c'est qu'il ne possédait pas entièrement son traitement sur lui, alors son calvaire allait durer encore plus longtemps. Mais quel idiot d'avoir oublier sa boite de pilule chez lui ! ça lui apprendra a ne pas se réveiller a l'heure, tiens !

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte des toilettes des hommes et se réfugia par réflexe au dessus du lavabo. Les nausées et les vertiges prenaient le dessus et il ne savait pas, s'il allait pouvoir les contenir cette fois ci. Sa tete lui tournait tellement fort, que la première nausée et le premier vomissement ne se firent pas attendre. L'italien sentit une vive brûlure remontant lentement le long de sa gorge, avant d'évacuer ce qui devait sans doute être le restant de son petit déjeuner. C'est a ce moment la, que Gibbs entra comme une tornade dans la pièce. Seulement sa colère fut bien vite remplacer par l'inquiétude quand il constata dans quel état était son agent senior. Appuyé contre l'évier, le teint blafard, des perles de sueurs couvrant l'ensemble de son visage, le regard paniqué et perdu, il oublia bien vite le sermon du siècle qu'il était sur le point de lui donner. A la place de cela, il se rapprocha précipitamment de lui, de peur que Tony ne perde l'équilibre. Il commença a l'appeler, mais Tony ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence a ses cotés.

Le premier vomissement fut très vite suivi de plusieurs. Sa respiration s'était accéléré, hanté par la même peur. Cette même angoisse et peur qui le prenait a chaque crises. La peur de devenir aveugle et surtout de nourrir. Devant l'augmentation de la respiration de son agent, Gibbs posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'italien. Seulement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire. Tony dépourvu d'une grande partie de sa vision, sursauta et se recula paniqué.

Devant cette réaction, Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il vit, Tony plissé des yeux et se concentrer un maximum sur sa personne, comme s'il réfléchissait si oui ou non, il le connaissait. C'était a la fois très étrange et très inquiétant.

_ _Gi .. Gibbs ?_ demanda t'il le souffle court.

_ _Oui, Dinozzo._

C'est a ce moment précis, que Tony se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il était épuisé et cela ne faisait que commencer. Son cauchemar, ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Voila, pour le premier chapitre. Quand dites vous ? je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, mais j'ai eu grave de l'inspiration, alors ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! voici le chapitre 2, en esperant qu'il repondra a vos attentes ! ;)

* * *

Dos contre le mur, Tony ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de son patron posé sur lui. Cette situation n'aurait jamais du arriver. Il avait foiré une fois de plus, quoi de plus naturel. C'etait tout lui, ça. Une caractéristique de sa mystérieuse et complexe personnalité. Tony devait bien l'avouer, il y avait des jours, ou il ne se comprenait pas vraiment, alors, comment les autres pouvaient ils le comprendre ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées car la douleur au niveau de son crane ne cessait de croître. Cela avait tout d'abord commencé sur le coté gauche pour se propager sur le coté droit, et enfin atteindre le point culminant : derrière les yeux. A cet instant, si Tony devait évaluer la douleur sur une échelle de 1 a 10, il la mettrait a 5. Mais, il savait pertinemment que celle ci allait augmenter très vite et qu'elle atteindrait bientôt son maximum. Et dans cet état, il était incapable de réfléchir, et surtout, de raisonner de façon réfléchi. Les symptômes allaient empirer et il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et d'une certaine manière se faire peur a lui même. Car, même si son oeil droit n'était plus vraiment en état de distinguer quoique ce soit, il lui restait son oeil gauche. Grâce a lui, Il était encore capable, pour le moment de percevoir quelques informations, et surtout le visage de son patron.

C'était assez difficile a expliquer. Mais, pour le jeune italien, la seule personne a lui redonner confiance était Gibbs. D'une certaine manière, si l'ex marine lui disait que tout irait bien alors, tout irait bien. Seulement, s'il était capable de discerner de la peur dans les yeux de son boss, alors ça serait la catastrophe. En réalité, tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment c'était qu'on lui foute la paix !

_ _Va t'en Gibbs_. Déclara Tony d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

_ _Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible_. Répondit l'ex marine.

Devant cette réponse, Tony fut contrarié plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus en ressortir pendant au moins 24h ! Dans son appartement, il savait qu'il était en sécurité de n'importe quel bruits parasites, pouvait se laisser dépérir sans penser aux conséquences et surtout crier, hurler toute cette douleur, cette souffrance et cette peine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il devait sortir d'ici et le plus vite possible. Loin des bureaux, loin du ncis, loin de ses collègues et de leurs questions, loin de Gibbs. Alors Tony fit exactement la même chose durant ce genre de crise, il agit mais sans vraiment réfléchir, sans penser a ce qui l'entourait, n'ayant qu'un seul but précis en tete : son appartement, seul.

Il se releva péniblement sous le regard effaré du plus âgé.

_ _Ou compte tu aller Dinozzo ?_

Les yeux plissés, sa main droite sur sa tete, il répondit rapidement :

_ _Chez moi._

_ _chez toi ? mais tu n'es pas en état. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et d'aller voir Ducky._

_ _C'est un ordre, peut être ?_ demanda t'il sur la défensive.

_ _Non, un souhait._

_ _Je veux rentrer chez moi. Il est ... hors de ... question .. que j'aille voir Ducky_.

C'est alors qu'a ce moment précis, Mcgee franchit la porte des toilettes a son tour laissant ainsi, pénétrer tout un tas de bruits parasites comme Tony aimait les appeler. Ces bruits se présentaient sous différentes formes : le contact entre les chaussures et le sol d'une cinquantaine de personnes, les sons stridents des imprimantes en pleine effarvescence, les sonneries chaotique des téléphones portable ou de l'agence, les chuchotements ou les cris des différents agents, secrétaires, responsable techniques ou scientifiques de l'agence. Ajouté a cela la voix d'un bleu, inquiet et curieux a la puissance 1000, vous obtiendrez une accumulation de chiffre dans votre fameuse échelle de la douleur. Un éclair de douleur intense traversa son crane, provoquant un cri de souffrance de la part du jeune italien qui plongea sa tete entre ses mains. Cette action, n'était en réalité qu'un acte désespéré afin de diminuer la douleur mais cela ne marchait jamais.

_ _Mcgee, aller cherchez Ducky !_

Devant le hurlement de l'ancien marine, Tony se raidit et tomba a même le sol. Témoin de la scène d'horreur qui se présenta devant lui, Mcgee resta pétrifié quelques instants. Voir, son collègue, son ami dans cette état de souffrance le déstabilisa.

Tony des a présent allongé sur le dos, chuchota quelques mots avec le peu de force qui lui restait, mais personne ne comprit. Un nouveau flash traversa son oeil gauche, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle vague de panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau sous les yeux effaré des deux hommes.

_ _Mcgee_ ordonna Gibbs d'une voix plus basse, semblant comprendre de quoi souffrait son agent senior.

Celui ci acquiesça et partit en courant chercher le médecin légiste, laissant seul ses deux coéquipiers.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute a Gibbs pour se mettre a genoux au coté de l'italien. Il commença a parler doucement, il devait a tout prix confirmer ses soupçons afin de pouvoir aider son agent. Il y a plusieurs années de cela, il avait déjà été témoin de ces symptômes chez une personne qui lui tenait beaucoup a coeur : Shannon. Sa femme souffrait de migraine, de violente migraine, et d'après les signes qu'il avait pu déceler, il mettrait sa main a couper que Tony, et Shannon souffrait du même mal. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony ne lui en avait jamais fait part. C'était une chose importante, voir vitale a savoir. Aller sur le terrain était dangereux, alors en souffrant en plus de migraine, alors la c'était le bouquet ! mais il coupa vite court a ses pensées, il devait se concentrer sur Tony. C'était le plus important.

_ _Tony ?_ commença t'il a l'appeler.

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs eu droit a un gémissement.

_ _Migraines ?_ demanda t'il tout simplement.

Le jeune agent eu du mal a comprendre la question de son patron, mais une fois fait, il se força a lui répondre. N'ayant ni la force ni le courage de parler, il acquiesça en silence. Ce qui effraya le plus âgé, c'est que tony ne criait pas, ne hurlait pas depuis la dernière fois. Il se forçait a rester silencieux, a se maitser alors que plus il faisait ça et plus il soufrait. Il voyait parfaitement l'effort surhumain de son agent grâce a la contraction de ses mâchoires, qui si cela continuait n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Pourquoi Tony restait silencieux ? pourquoi se faisait il encore plus de mal ? pourquoi il ne disait pas un mot ? pourquoi ne faisait il pas un geste ? pourquoi se laisser t'il murer dans un silence ? de quoi avait il peur ?

C'est alors qu'il vit les yeux de Tony papillonner et devenir vitreux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors ?


	3. Chapter 3

coucou, merci beaucou pour toutes vos reviews ! ça donne envie de continuer cette petite histoire. En tout cas, voici le chapitre 3 en esperant qu'il vous plaise ! bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, une seule question lui traversa l'esprit : où était il ? puis, elle fut bien vite suivit par une autre : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? La réponse a cette dernière question lui parut évidente quand il s'aperçut ,qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. C'est pas vrai ! pas maintenant, pas ici ! L'italien se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de se redresser. Quand il prit conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, il ne put cependant, s'empecher d'émettre une léger sourire. c'est simple, ses seules compagnons, se trouvaient enfermés dans de long tiroirs, et il était certains, qu'ils n'allaient pas être très bavard. Seulement, son sourire s'effaça rapidement, quand il put distinguer de nouveau les formes et les couleurs. Il aperçut a quelques mètre de lui, son patron assis sur une chaise visiblement inconfortable. Non seulement, le siège n'était pas des plus agréable mais en plus celui ci ne disposait pas d'une tasse de café a la main. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait pertinemment que Gibbs voudrait des explications, mais il ne savait pas s'il était capable de le lui fournir, maintenant.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans un silence pesant, l'un regardant fixement son agent et l'autre tentant désespérément d'éviter le moindre contact visuel. C'est enfin, le plus âgé qui se décida a parler en premier.

_ _Ducky, t'as administré de fort antalgiques_.

Devant cet état de fait, le jeune homme ne savait pas réellement trop quoi répondre.

_ _Tes crises sont toujours aussi violentes ?_

Face a la question, Tony resta débitatif. Il s'attendait a des reproches, à un sermon, a de la rancune ou de la colère mais en aucun cas, a ça. Il se demanda pendant quelques minutes, quelle serait la meilleure réponse. Soit, il minimisait les choses et Gibbs lui dirait de mieux mentir que ça, soit il disait la simple vérité, et il pouvait dire adieux a son job. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucunes des deux possibilités ne lui convenait réellement. Alors il opta pour une réponse neutre mais risqué.

_ _Cela ne te regardes pas, Gibbs_. Lâcha t'il dans un soupir de lassitude.

_ _Bien au contraire. Que les choses soient clair Dinozzo, tu es mon agent et tu fais partie de mon équipe ! je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi, sur le terrain_.

_ _Très bien ! tu auras ma démission sur ton bureau dans ... _il regarda rapidement sa montre _... 10 min !_

Pour montrer a son patron qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de l'open space.

_ _Quoi ? tu sais très bien que je ne l'accepterai pas !_

_ A_h ça c'est ton problème _! répondit du tac au tac Tony, d'une voix amère.

_ _Et je suppose que tes migraines ne regardes que toi ?_ demanda l'ex marine.

Devant cette question rhétorique, Tony lança un dernier regard a Gibbs puis partit sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Jethro maintenant. Il était épuise et même s'il donnait assez bien le change cela n'allait sûrement pas durer.

* * *

Cependant, quand il se retrouva chez lui, il ne cessait de repenser a son altercation avec son patron. Il n'aurait jamais du réagir ainsi, mais il n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort que lui. Des qu'une personne se rapprochait de trop près, était sur le point de découvrir ses faiblesses, ses peurs et ses angoisses, il fuyait et le rejetait. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait absolument rien contre son boss. Après tout, il était normal pour un chef d'équipe de connaître les aptitudes de ses agents, non ? Mais quel crétin ! maintenant, non seulement il n'avait plus de job, mais en plus il avait du gravement descendre dans l'estime de son patron. Quoi que s'il ne bossait plus pour lui, cela n'avait vraiment plus beaucoup d'importance, non ? pourquoi, avait il tant besoin de son approbation ? oh, décidément ses questions allaient rester sans réponse et lui allait finir par provoquer une autre migraine avec tout ce remue méninge !

Assis sur son canapé, il dévisagea l'heure. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était rentré et depuis, son cerveau était en ébullition. Épuise, les yeux fatigués, Tony se pinça l'arête du nez, pensant qu'il valait mieux prendre ses calmants. De toute manière, s'il voulait dormir quelques heures, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est alors, qu'il entendit sonner. Il fronça des sourcils, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger a une heure pareille et surtout dans ses délires paranoïaques. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il aperçut la, devant lui et devant sa porte, son patron, enfin rectification, son ex patron.

_ _Gii .. Giibbs ? mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ demanda t'il les yeux écarquillés.

L'ancien marine ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un faible sourire devant l'effet produit mais disparut aussitôt devant le visage pale qui se trouvait face a lui.

_ _Je t'en pris, dinozzo ne soit pas si surprit ...ou alors tu me connais très mal_. Sur ce, Gibbs dépassa son agent et entra dans le salon.

Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Tony, qui s'avachit lamentablement sur son canapé.

_ _le café est dans la cuisine_. proposa tony comme pour se faire pardonner de son attitude, une heure plus tôt.

Connaissant les réactions de tony, Gibbs fut touché et sourit avant de poursuivre sur un chemin des plus houleux d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater.

_ P_ourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?_

_ Q_u'est ce que cela aurait changé ?_ répondit Tony par une autre question.

L'ancien marine se passa une main sur le visage.

_ _Beaucoup de chose._

_ _Comme quoi ? je ne serai pas ton agent senior ?_

_ _Bien sur que si_. Rétorqua Gibbs très vite, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

_ T_u n'aurais plus confiance en moi ?_ demanda t'il avec un peu d'appréhension.

_ _Dinozzo, je te fais toujours confiance_. Tony fut plus que touché par ses paroles.

_ _Alors quoi ?_ demanda t'il incrédule et ne comprenant pas d'où venait le problème.

_ J_'aurais été la_. finit il par dire sincèrement en regardant son agent senior dans les yeux.

* * *

Alors ? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, voici la suite ! j'espere que cela n'a pas été trop long ;) Encore merci pour vos encouragements, cela me fait plaisir ! bonne lecture et passer un agreable moment. Tout du moins, je l'espere.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis ce fameux soir, et le jeune italien avait bien fait comprendre a son patron qu'il ne souhait plus en parler. C'était un sujet qui le mettait très mal a l'aise et, il préférait largement l'éviter, afin de mener un semblant de vie normal. Il faisait face a ses migraines depuis l'age de ses 8 ans, il avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, il n'allait sûrement pas tout laisser tomber maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce a ses maux de tête atroce, qu'il pensait, qu'il était plus apte a la douleur que les autres. Pour lui, rien ne faisait plus mal que ses migraines, alors le reste passait vraiment pour de la nioniotte a coté.

Cependant, même s'il se refusait a en parler de nouveau a Gibbs, celui ci observa radicalement un changement de comportement. En effet, son agent senior se faisait plus discret, ne racontait plus autant d'histoires de films, et parlait encore moins de ses rencards du samedi soir. Signes, qui ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Le chef d'équipe était certain, que cette histoire tracassait son agent. Mais, il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Tony se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même, et changeait tout le temps de sujet quand celui ci venait a vouloir en parler avec lui. C'était une réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, et il avait besoin d'un regard neuf sur cette affaire. C'est pourquoi, il décida de descendre a la morgue voir son médecin légiste préféré.

Une fois les portes franchit, Ducky se retourna vivement, sentant sans doute l'arrivée imminente de l'ancien marine.

_ _Jethro, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

Accompagné de son fidèle gobelet de café a la main, Gibbs en prit une gorgée en réponse a la question posée. Ducky sourit. Les seules fois ou Gibbs ne répondaient pas directement, c'était au sujet d'une seule même personne. Une personne qui avait prit beaucoup de place dans le coeur de l'ex marine, et cela depuis son arrivé dans l'agence du Ncis. Le médecin légiste était l'unique personne au courant des sentiments de son ami envers le jeune Anthony. Ce qui était bien dommage et étrange, car même l'intéresser en question n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Enfin, tout du moins refusait de voir cette évidence.

_ _Anthony ?_

__ Je ne comprends pas_. Se contenta de poursuivre l'homme aux cheveux poivre sel.

Cette phrase provoqua un nouveau sourire de la part du docteur.

_ _Anthony est une énigme pour toi, n'est ce pas Jethro ? c'est pour cette raison que tu t'accroches a lui, tel un chien a son os._

Ne faisant pas attention a la métaphore, Gibbs continua.

_ _Depuis ce jour la, il est devenu ..._

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, c'est Ducky qui s'en chargea.

_ _Distant ? fuyant ?_

L'ancien marine se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ _Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui, tu sais. Il doit voir ça, comme une faiblesse._

_ _Mais ce n'est pas une faiblesse ! c'est juste médical. Il n'y peut rien !_ s'emporta violemment le chef d'équipe.

Devant cette vive réaction, Ducky ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire franc. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que soit les évènements, ou les conditions, Gibbs ne cessait de prendre la défense de son protégé. Ce qui le fit encore plus sourire, c'est que Gibbs ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Pour lui c'était instinctif, beaucoup l'appellerait l'instinct paternel. Il devait bien avoué que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il connaissait l'ancien marine, que quelqu'un puisse réveiller ce coté protecteur chez son vieil ami. C'est pourquoi, il remercia chaque jours que Dieu fait, qu'Anthony soit rentré dans la vie de son interlocuteur. Car même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Tony avait fait des miracles sur lui.

_ _Je le sais bien, Jethro. Mais Tony, ne pense pas la même chose. Tu devrais peut être lui dire ça, a lui, tu ne trouves pas ?_

A cette proposition, Gibbs but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Laissant le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa gorge et gagner ses veines.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. L'équipe du ncis mirent a jour tout les dossiers de ces dernières semaines, rangeant les rapports d'expertises, médicales et surtout leurs rapports tapée et approuvé par le big boss. C'était sans doute une des choses qui ennuyait radicalement le jeune italien, mais il n'avait pas le choix, dans tout les métiers il y avait des inconvénients.

Gibbs n'était pas le seul a avoir remarquer ce changement de comportement chez Tony. Mcgee et Ziva se posèrent des questions et tentaient envin de le faire réagir mais rien a faire. Autant parler a un mur. Ils se lancèrent des regards inquiets puis se fut le génie de l'informatique qui osa poser la question.

_ _Tony ?_

_ _Mmm_. Répondit l'italien plongé dans ses papiers et surtout dans ses pensées. C'est bien simple, il ne releva même pas la tete.

_ _Tu vas bien, hein ?_

Il fallut quelques secondes afin que la question n'atteigne le cerveau de l'agent senior mais une fois fait, il lança un léger sourire, touché par l'inquiétude de son collègue.

_ _Tout va bien, Tim. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi_. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine se contenta t'il de rajouter a voix basse pour lui même. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis quitta son bureau. Il avait besoin d'air. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet de toute les intentions, enfin, tout du moins quand cela n'était pas prémédité. De plus, il ne le supportait pas. Il se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers l'ascenseur et lança par dessus l'épaule :

_ _Café_. Puis, il disparut quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Une fois les portes du hall franchit, il respira un peu d'air frais. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, après tout. Cependant, il ressentit l'envie pressante d'une cigarette. Il sortit un son paquet de sa poche de son jean, ainsi que son briquet. Il les regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si un combat intérieur se produisait en lui. Il avait arrêté depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, devait il tout foutre en l'air ? simplement parce que le regard de ses collègues envers lui avaient changé depuis ce jour la ? depuis qu'ils avaient assisté a sa plus grande faiblesse ? quoique, ... ce n'était sans doute pas SA plus grande faiblesse mais, elle en faisait partie. Les mains tremblantes et a bout de nerf, sa tentation fut plus grande que sa détermination. Il en prit une, la fit rouler entre ses doigts et l'alluma grâce a son zippo. Cette sensation comment avait il put s'en passer ? décidément c'était comme le vélo, cela ne s'oublie pas.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Gibbs fut tout d'abord surprit puis inquiet de ne pas trouver son agent senior a son bureau a 10h du matin. Tony avait beau être en retard, celui ci n'était jamais aussi conséquent. De plus, au regard de ses autres agents, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul a s'inquiéter de cette absence, surtout après les derniers évènements. Il décida d'arrêter cette mascarade, et se précipita d'un pas rapide et déterminé chez Tony. Mcgee et Ziva n'avaient eu besoin de la moindre explications. Ils se doutaient bien que leur patron était parti rejoindre leurs collègues et ami chez lui afin de le traîner jusqu'au bureau. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'est que la cause de son retard n'était qu'une panne de réveil et pas autre chose.

Le chef d'équipe se mit a conduire comme a son habitude, c'est a dire : rapide, efficace et surtout dangereuse. Il arriva seulement 15 min plus tard chez le jeune italien, composa le code d'entrée. Code qu'il connaissait par coeur maintenant, puis monta les escaliers quatre a quatre, jugea l'ascenseur bien trop lent. Il sortit de la cage d'escalier du troisième, longea le couloir encore plus rapidement puis se trouva nez a nez devant la porte recherchée. Il frappa 3 coups, hurla un Dinozzo a tout bout de champs mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Impatient et surtout au bord de la crise cardiaque, Gibbs prit la clé qu'il avait sur lui. Tony le lui avait donné, il y a bien des années de cela, juste en cas d'extrême urgence. Il avait d'ailleurs bien spécifié en cas d'extrême urgence telle une fuite de gaz ou un risque de tremblement de terre. Ce dernier exemple avait bien fait sourire Gibbs a l'époque, car Washington n'était pas tellement connu pour ses tremblements de terre. Mais, il l'avait accepté.

Il tourna la clé puis entra. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un léger frisson. En effet, une tasse éclatée gisait a même le sol, répondant son contenu sur le tapis du salon. Ensuite, il vit le téléphone lui aussi sur le sol, quelques mètres pus loin. Devant l'inquiétude naissante, il appela a nouveau son agent.

_ _Dinozzo !_

C'est alors qu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Il s'avança près du canapé et fut horrifié de découvrir derrière celui ci, Tony allongé sur le sol, les mains posées sur son crane et les yeux fermés.

* * *

Alors ? verdict ? je vais peut etre faire un petit raprochement entre Tony/Mcgee ;) je vais voir, mais cela reste tout de meme un Tony/Gibbs a cent pour cent.


	5. Chapter 5

Whaou ! et bien, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! je ne sais pas trop comment vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos encouragements. Alors, j'ai decidé de vous postez une petite suite, qui je l'espere vous plaira, et ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim, quoique ... lool. En tout cas, bonne lecture et encore un GRAND MERCI ! vos reviews me touchent sincerement ;)

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au chef d'équipe pour s'agenouiller près de son agent. Tony quand a lui, il était toujours plongée dans cette douleur intense et insupportable. Pour lui, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait complètement oublié ou il était, et il ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un était près de lui, en ce moment même. Tout ce que son esprit percevait était le mot douleur qui ne cessait de clignoter en rouge tel un panneau de signalisation indiquant un danger imminent. Plongé jusqu'à lors dans son mutisme, il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule, mais la rejeta vivement. Le simple fait d'être touché alors qu'il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, l'effraya et provoqua un mouvement de recul.

Gibbs fut surprit de cette réaction. Il avait pourtant avertit Tony que c'était lui et personne d'autre. L'avait il entendu ? l'avait il comprit ? lui avait il fait mal ? décidément, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et ne pas être en mesure de contrôler la situation, le mit mal a l'aise. C'était une situation inconfortable, parce qu'il voulait aider son jeune agent, mais il ne savait tout simplement pas s'y prendre. Ni comment. Cependant, c'est a cet instant, qu'un flash back traversa son esprit. Shannon. Elle et Tony souffraient apparemment du même mal, alors pourquoi ne pas agir avec Tony comme il l'avait fait avec elle ? c'était une idée a exploiter et pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas d'autres.

Il releva la tete et son regard s'arrêta sur les fenêtres, la lumière. L'italien serrait sans doute un peu mieux dans l'obscurité. Il se leva d'un bond et tira les rideaux un a un, limitant ainsi l'accès de lumière. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit a nouveau Tony et tenta de lui parler d'une voix calme, douce et surtout prononçant ses mots a peine dans un murmure.

_ _Tony ? Tony ?_

Il fallut plus de 5 min pour avoir une quelconque réaction de la part de celui ci. Il avait en réalité a peine hoché la tete.

_ _C'est Gibbs. As tu eu le temps de prendre ton traitement ?_

Une fois encore, il fallut a l'ancien marine beaucoup de patience car Tony ne lui répondit que par un signe de tete, 10 min plus tard. Devant la réponse, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et fouilla tout les tiroirs et recoins de la pièce afin de les trouver. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un petit récipient orange, indiquant le mot : ANTALGIQUES. Il n'en fallut pas plus au plus âgé pour comprendre et les apporter a Dinozzo avec un grand verre d'eau. Il tendit le toux a son agent quand celui ci se mit a parler pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son patron.

_ _Boss, ... commença t'il difficilement ... je ne ... vois pratiquement ... plus rien... il va me falloir ... un peu d'aide_. Les trois derniers mots cités avaient été très dur a prononcé. Tony n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'aide, il avait apprit a se débrouiller tout seul, a compter que sur lui même dans ces cas la. Alors non seulement les prononcé avaient été difficile, mais en plus cela lui semblait étrange.

Pour toute réponse, Jethro s'exécuta. Il releva la tete de son agent d'une main et de l'autre porta le verre d'eau a ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse absorber les cachets. Ce simple fait de relever la tete avait épuisé le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crane qui ne cessait de se déchaîner et il sentit son sang cogner contre ses , ce n'était pas ces douleurs la, les plus pénible. La plus douloureuse et insupportable était celle située juste au niveau de ses yeux. Celle ci semblait augmenter de minutes en minutes et l'avait peu a peu plongé dans le noir complet. C'était d'ailleurs, ce qu'il redoutait toujours le plus. Il ne voulait pas devenir aveugle et encore moins le rester ! tout comme il ne voulait pas mourir seul dans son appartement, comme une véritable loque. La respiration sifflante, il tenta en vain de se calmer et de ne plus penser a ses angoisses qui ne feraient qu'empirer la situation.

L'ex marine vit immédiatement la panique s'emparer de son jeune italien. Cette vue lui coupa le souffle, pire lui brisa le coeur. Une des choses que Gibbs ne supportait absolument pas, c'est que Tony souffre. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir autant, c'était une personne exceptionnelle et Gibbs serait la première a le reconnaître. De plus, il devait bien l'avouer, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le voir souffrir de cette manière. Alors pour remplacer les mots qui lui était interdit dans ce genre de circonstance, il s'approcha un peu plus et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était la, qu'il n'était pas seul. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur que Tony ne le rejette ou que ne lui fasse encore plus de mal. Mais, au contraire Tony se laissa faire et serra encore plus fort de lui même, la main de l'ex marine.

* * *

L'italien se mit a ouvrir petit a petit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond blanc. Il fronça des sourcils, tentant de se souvenir des derniers évènements et surtout ou il se trouvait. Il ferma un oeil puis l'autre a force que les informations parvenaient a son cerveau. Ou était il ? chez lui. Dans quelle pièce ? le salon. Pourquoi faisait il si sombre ? son regard se porta sur les rideaux. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir fermés. Plus pertinent encore, pourquoi était il par terre ? C'est alors qu'une vive nausée fit son apparition et fut a la fois la réponse a sa question : MIGRAINE. Il détestait ressentir cette sensation après chaque crises. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un bus, ne sentant pratiquement plus ses membres, comme s'il était en coton. Il se releva sur ses coudes et fut intrigué par le son qui lui vint a ses oreilles. Cela ressemblait a un raclement de gorge, mais il n'en était pas l'auteur, alors qui ? un vent de panique traversa ses yeux, il n'était pas seul.

_ _Ca va, Tony ?_

Au son cette voix, Tony sursauta et tourna la tete en sa direction. Il plissa les yeux quelques instants. Il faut dire, qu'il lui était compliquer de percevoir la silhouette de son interlocuteur dans cette pénombre.

_ _Gi .. Gibbs ?_

_ _Tu as l'art de répondre a une question par une autre Dinozzo_. Se contenta d'observer l'ancien marine.

_ _Mais qu'est ce que ... ?_ C'est a ce moment que Tony comprit. La présence qu'il avait ressentit près de lui, cette force. Il regarda sa main droite et se mit a l'érafler de l'autre. Une main avait prit la sienne des heures plus tôt, serait ce possible que ...

_ _Tu étais la, n'est ce pas ? tout le long, c'était toi ?_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant une fraction de minute, puis l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant, se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tete. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le sol.

_ _C'est pas vrai !_ enchaîna Tony en jurant entre ses dents, pour poursuivre par la suite par un sincère, _Je suis désolé_. Paroles qui laissa Gibbs perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son agent s'excusait.

_ _Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, Dinozzo_.

Tony ne répondit pas. Un petit silence s'était installé entre eux, c'est Gibbs qui mit fin a celui ci.

_ _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

L'italien eu un rire jaune.

_ _Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être épaule dans ce genre de situation, je fais toujours face a mes migraines tout seul. Et cela ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé._

_ _Tu n'as pas a faire face a ça tout seul_.

_ _J'imagine que tu as une piètre opinion de ton agent senior maintenant_. Déclara t'il abattu.

_ _Tony, regarde moi. Regarde moi !_

Le châtain s'exécuta timidement.

_ _Mon opinion a ton sujet restera toujours la même. Tu es et sera toujours mon meilleur agent, est ce bien clair ?_

Tony eu un léger sourire.

_ _Et la prochaine fois, appelle moi._

_

* * *

_

Alors ?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! ils m'ont fait tres plaisir ! et pour repondre a certaines questions qui m'ont été posées et qui reviennent souvent, non ce n'est pas un Slash Tony/Gibbs. Il est vrai que l'on peut etre confus, mais c'est bien un Tony/Gibbs pere/fils. Ensuite, je tiens aussi a vous dire, que la relation Tony/Mcgee est aussi purement amicale, voir plus fraternelle. Mais, il n'y a aucunes arrieres pensées et cela ne sera pas un slash. Pas, que je sois contre cette idée, ( au contraire, j'adore les slashs ^^ ) .. mais je ne vois pas ce type de relation dans cette fic.

De plus, voici le nouveau chapitre consacrée a la relation Tony/Mcgee qui aura une suite dans le prochain chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espere que cela vous plaira ;)

* * *

Tony et Mcgee étaient en pleine poursuite pour arrêter le quartier maître Ravin, coupable du meurtre de Steve Hegan depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils étaient venu pour l'interpeller, mais celui ci ne semblait pas avoir vu les choses de la même manière. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit la voiture des deux agents, il s'était immédiatement fait la malle. Tony fut le premier a le voir sortir par derrière, et prit les devant pendant que Mcgee regagna le véhicule. A cet instant, une étrange pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune italien : pourquoi, c'était toujours lui qui se tapait la course a pied ? il n'était pourtant pas plus sportif qu'un autre. A cette pensée grotesque, il haussa rapidement des épaules et continua sa route.

Il fila l'homme durant plusieurs minutes, lui hurlant et ordonnant a tout vent de se rendre, mais c'était peine perdu. Croyez le ou non, mais les marines étaient d'origine très têtu. La preuve, vous n'avez qu'a jetez un coup d'oeil au chef d'équipe. Tony avait songez plusieurs fois a tirer, mais, cela était beaucoup trop risquer. Il y avait trop de monde, et il ne voulait pas blesser une tiers personne. Il courut encore et encore, évitant soigneusement de rentrer en contact avec les passants, puis sentit tout d'un coup une sensation familière. Un point prenait place derrière ses yeux, la douleur n'allait pas tarder a augmenter, et son cauchemar a recommencer. Il ferma les yeux, pas maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout que Mcgee comptait sur lui en cas de besoin. Il continua tout de même sa course, se demandant ou bien était passé Mcgee et priant pour que celui ci rapplique ses fesses très vite.

Au fur et a mesure de sa course, le point se fit de plus en plus présent et douloureux. Un premier flash lumineux apparut au détour d'une rue, provoquant ainsi une légère baisse de rythme chez l'italien. Par réflexe, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, mais prit conscience que ses médicaments étaient dans la voiture. Quel abruti ! Gibbs allait le tuer ! pire, il mettait la vie de Tim en danger ! Car, il savait parfaitement que dans quelques minutes, il ne verrait plus rien et ne pourra plus assurer les arrières de son ami. Tout ce qu'il espérait en ce moment, c'est que Ravin ne soit pas armé.

Alors que les pas de Tony se faisaient de plus en plus difficile, il mit sa tête entre ses mains quand il entendit un crissement de pneu aigu et atroce. C'était comme si, ce son strident se faufila dans son esprit pour le rendre fou. A ce bruit, un autre flash lumineux prit place, puis un second, etc. jusqu'à ce que la douleur prit totalement la possession de son crâne. A cette dernière décharge lumineuse, il s'écroula au sol.

De son coté, le sang de Mcgee ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit son collègue, son ami, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre frère s'écrouler au sol. Il avait réussi a interpeller l'homme en lui barrant la route grâce a la voiture. Sous l'effet de surprise, celui ci percuta violemment le par choque mais ne sembla pas réellement blessé. Il venait de le mettre dans la voiture de fonction, les menottes aux mains, quand tout était arrivé. Le jeune geek crut tout d'abord que l'italien avait été touché par balle, c'est pourquoi il rechercha désespérément la moindre trace de sang. Cependant, a ce contact il ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony recula violemment. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la situation. La tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, les gémissements de douleurs ... cela ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose.

_ _Oh mon ... _Mcgee ne put finir sa phrase, qu'un nouveau gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

Il était complètement dépassé par la situation, il ne savait pas comment agir ni réagir. Il ne savait ce qui pouvait soulager ou non son .. Tony. A ce jour, il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de l'aider, et celle ci allait être d'une humeur de chien, mais c'était pas grave. Il savait parfaitement les sentiments de son patron envers Tony, ce n'était pas un secret pour lui et cela ne le gênait absolument pas. On aurait put croire, qu'un sentiment de jalousie ou d'animosité aurait put s'installer entre les deux hommes mais, ce n'était pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais. Il aimait beaucoup trop Tony pour ça, même s'il ne voudra jamais lui avouer en face. Il prit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son patron.

_ _Gibbs._

_ _Patron, c'est Mcgee. J'ai ... _mais une fois encore, sa phrase fut perdu dans le vide. Un gémissement plus fort et plus suppliant se fit entendre. En entendant ce son si caractéristique, le chef d'équipe se crispa. Ses muscles se contractèrent un a un et sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes. Cette plainte, cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu et il la connaissait que trop bien des a présent. Il se passa une main sur le visage, marqué par l'inquiétude.

_ _Tony_. Répondit il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, boss_. Continua Mcgee d'une petite voix ou l'on pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude et le désarroi.

Devant cet état de fait, l'ancien marine se mit a réfléchir aussi vite qu'il put, tout en faisant abstraction des plaintes douloureuses de son fils de coeur.

_ _Ses médicaments, boite a gant_. Trancha dans le vif le plus âgé.

Mcgee acquiesça oubliant totalement que son patron ne pouvait pas le voir et se précipita vers la voiture. Il l'ouvrit et chercha par des gestes rapides, ses fichues boites de pilules. Quand il il les trouva enfin, un fin sourire apparut sur son visage pour aussi vite disparaître en voyant la détresse de son ... frère ? avait il le droit de le qualifier ainsi ? ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question.

_ _Écoutez moi bien, Mcgee._

_ _Ou .. oui .. oui, pa.. patron_. Le chef d'équipe ne prit pas en compte le bégayement de son agent. C'était de cette manière que son anxiété faisait surface et vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

_ _En ce moment, Tony doit être aveugle_.

Devant cette information, les yeux de Mcgee s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Anticipant, la réaction de son jeune agent, Gibbs continua.

_ _Ce n'est que temporaire, Mcgee_.

Un léger soupir de soulagement échappa a l'informaticien, mais continua de prêter une oreille attentive aux instructions de son boss.

_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir l'aider a les prendre. Vous lui dite qui vous étés et ce que vous allez faire, cela va le rassurer quelque peu. Et surtout ne parlez pas trop fort_.

_ _Patron, je ne sais pas ..._

_ _Mcgee, ... imaginez le pire mal de tete de votre vie ! Ce qu'il ressent en ce moment est dix voir cent fois pire. Aidez le._

Le geek prit une profonde respiration, puis se jeta a l'eau.

_ _Tony ... Tony, c'est moi, Tim. Je vais te donner ton traitement._

A l'autre bout du fil, le coeur de l'ex marine battait de plus en plus fort devant ce silence.

_ _C'est bon, patron_.

Gibbs sourit, très bien, Mcgee. Maintenant, je ne veux en aucun cas une seule ambulance dans le coin ! dites aux passants de dégagez ! hurla t'il de son bureau. Hurlement qui fit retourner quelques têtes, mais Gibbs en avait absolument rien a foutre.

Une fois cela fait, Le jeune homme se mit au coté de son ami et fit exactement ce que son patron lui avait dit. Il prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et resta la, tout simplement, le temps que les cachets firent leurs effets.

* * *

Alors ? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, voivi le chapitre suivant. Je tiens une nouvelle fois a tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements, cela fait énormement plaisir ! je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en esperant, que ce chapitre vous convienne et reponde a vos attentes ;)

* * *

Quand Tony ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le sang tapant contre ses tempes s'était estompé. Ce point si douloureux derrière ses yeux ne semblait plus si atroce et sa vision revenait peu a peu a la normale. Seulement, il sentit autre chose. Une sensation de chaleur, au niveau de sa main droite. On lui tenait la main, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait avoir d'autres explications. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant en vain de se remémorer ses dernières minutes. C'est alors qu'un visage au dessus de lui prit forme. Dans un premier temps, son visage était flou et il ne distinguait pas réellement les détails, pour réussir a mettre un nom sur cette personne. Il plissa alors les yeux, pensant que cela pourrait l'aider, mais c'est la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_ _Tony ? ... hey, ca va ?_

_ _Mcgee ?_ demanda l'italien inquiet.

_ _Oui. Comment tu te sens ?_ demanda a son tour l'informaticien en chuchotant.

Cette intention fit sourire l'agent senior. Il se releva sur ses coudes, doucement, puis posa son regard sur leurs mains enlacées. Remarquant la direction du regard de son collègue, Mcgee le regarda a son tour. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui dura quelques secondes, avant que Tony ne sourit gené, et mit fin a ce contact des plus embarrassant pour lui. A la suite de quoi, il tenta vainement de se remettre sur ses pieds. Cependant, les vertiges qui l'envahirent le fit tanguer. Mcgee, les sens en alerte, se précipita derrière lui et le rattrapa avant que celui ci ne finisse sa course contre le béton.

_ _Doucement, Tony_.

Celui ci se cramponna a son collègue, mais lui lança tout de même un sourire en coin.

_ _Je vais bien, Mcgee_.

L'informaticien leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type de réaction était tout a fait signé Anthony Dinozzo. Il était prêt a raconter n'importe quoi, pour rassurer les autres. Le plus jeune sourit, c'était Tony. Toujours penser aux bien être des autres avant lui. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on rencontre l'agent senior pour la première fois, on est loin d'imaginer quel être complexe, il est. Même Mcgee, avait mit du temps, beaucoup temps pour comprendre. Il s'était même demandé, pourquoi, Gibbs le gardait dans son équipe. Tony était gamin, macho et ne cessait de raconter et déblatérer tout un tas de référence cinématographique a tout bout de champs. Il n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'utilité. Mais au fur et a mesure des semaines et des mois, et surtout au regard de son patron, il comprit.

Tony était une personne exceptionnelle. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme lui avant de rentrer au ncis. Il était en réalité tout le contraire de l'image qu'il reflétait de lui. Il avait tout d'abord remarqué sa très grande anxiété. Tony se faisait du souci pour tout, et quand il disait tout, c'était réellement tout. C'était du déroulement d'une arrestation, pensant a la moindre faille, a la moindre erreur ou aux conséquences que celle ci pourrait avoir, au banal interrogatoire. Alors, pour tenter de gérer et contrôler ce stress, il lançait des dialogues de films cultes. Au début, Mcgee pensait que c'était par pure gaminerie ou pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais en réalité c'était pour se calmer lui. Dans ces moments, ou il sentait qu'il allait craquer sous la pression, il se balançait une réplique culte et cela, le faisait de nouveau sourire. Le geek était d'ailleurs sur et certain que Gibbs savait, pour ce qui était de Ziva ... il n'en était pas réellement sur.

_ _Tony, tu viens de faire une crise. N'importe qui, ne serait pas au top de sa forme_. Déclara t'il d'une petite voix.

_ _Ouai, c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus_. Dit il en se frottant les tempes.

C'est alors qu'il sentit son bras droit passer derrière la nuque de son partenaire pour s'installer sur son épaule droite. Geste, qui eu pour conséquence, un rapprochement considérable entre les deux hommes. L'italien le regarda avec suspicion. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

_ _Je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus d'une migraine, tu te tapes une commotion cérébrale_. Répondit Mcgee a la question silencieuse.

Tony fit une rapide grimace, imaginant quelle douleur insupportable cela devait être.

_ _Touché._

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux avant que le plus âgé ne décide de le rompre.

_ _Je te paies un verre _? proposa t'il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Après avoir énumérer un nombre indénombral d'arguments, Mcgee accepta enfin la proposition de son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bar de la ville, pas très connu et surtout, éloigné des regards indiscrets. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement a une table, et un des serveurs se rendit immédiatement a leur rencontre.

_ _Que désirez vous, Messieurs ?_

_ _Une bière_. Répondit instinctivement l'italien.

_ _Pareil_. Continua Mcgee. Il n'avait pas réfléchit a ce qu'il voulait boire et a vrai dire, il s'en moquait un peu. Ce qui l'intriguait, et l'intéressait au contraire, c'était la raison de leur présence ici.

_ _Tu ne devrais pas boire avec tes médicaments_.

L'italien sourit, _ce ne sont que des antalgiques probie... et puis, cela fait plus d'une heure que je les ai pris. Par contre, toi tu as un coup de fil a passer_.

A cette déclaration, Mcgee fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ou son collègue voulait en venir. Il avait après tout, penser a tout non ? le suspect, enfin le coupable, était neutralisé et une patrouille le reconduisait au ncis, pour mettre fin a cette enquête, alors quoi ?

Devant le questionnement évident de son partenaire, Tony regarda sa montre.

_ _Plus d'une heure sans nouvelle. A mon avis, il doit en être a son énième tasse de café_.

En entendant le mot café, Mcgee comprit tout de suite l'allusion.

_ _Il va me tuer !_

_ _Non ... _commença Tony _... juste te pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours_. Finit il pas dire d'une voix très sérieuse.

En voyant le teint blafard de son interlocuteur, Tony sourit.

_ _Je plaisante, Tim_.

_ _Tim ?_ fut surprit l'intéresser.

_ _Ben oui, c'est bien ton prénom, non ?_

_ _Oui, c'est juste que ... tu ne m'appelles pratiquement pas, voir jamais comme ça._

_ _Il faut une première fois a tout... et puis, c'est une façon pour moi de te dire merci._

Mcgee ne put pas répondre immédiatement, car le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes. Il les salua gentiment puis repartit dans la direction opposée.

_ _Tony ?_

_ _Mmm._ Répondit celui ci en avalant sa première gorgée.

_ _Tu souffres de migraines depuis longtemps ?_

L'italien posa le verre sur la table, puis porta son regard sur son ami. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instant avant de répondre, devait il se confier ? avait il envie de se confier ? était sûrement la question la plus adéquate. Seulement, il décida de le faire et d'être honnête avec son interlocuteur. Après tout, il avait été la, et était resté avec lui durant toute sa crise. Cette présence, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il s'était sentit moins seul et par conséquent, s'était sentit d'une certaine manière rassuré. Il savait dorénavant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

_ _Depuis mes 8 ans. Mais, tu es la deuxième personne a être resté a mes cotés durant mes crises_. _C'est pourquoi, je voulais te remercier. _Finit par cracher l'agent senior un peu gené.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils en pensant au mot " deuxième ". Ainsi, il n'y avait que lui et Gibbs qui s'étaient tenu près de lui durant ces longues minutes de souffrance ? rien qu'a l'idée que Tony avait toujours été seul pour faire face a ça, lui donna un frisson. Cela lui était insupportable, personne ne méritait de souffrir seul. Constatant que Tony évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, il se décida a parler.

_ _Tony._

_ _Mmm_. Répondit doucement celui ci en trouvant très intéressant la grande baie vitrée située juste derrière son ami.

_ _Promet moi de m'appeler la prochaine fois ... tout du moins, si Gibbs n'est pas disponible_.

A cette demande, le regard de l'italien se posa sur le sien.

_ _Je suis sérieux, Tony. Appelle moi_.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas besoin de répondre, tout se lisait dans son regard, ce a quoi, Mcgee répondit par un sourire.

Cet instant privilégié fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone du Geek. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste, pour voir inscrit sur celui ci le numéro de son patron. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une grimace de désespoir et de frayeur.

_ _Gibbs ?_ demanda t'il sournoisement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ _Gibbs_. Répondit d'un ton las le second, se préparant a recevoir le sermon du siècle.

* * *

Alors ?


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, voici le dernier chapitre. Desolé pour le retard et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Il ne répondait pas. Pourquoi Diable ne répondait il pas ? pourtant, son agent était bien conscient de la règle numéro 3, non ? L'inquiétude de l'ancien marine monta au fur et a mesure des appels restant sans réponses. Inquiétude qui monta de nouveau en flèche quand un scénario des plus macabre se mit en marche dans son esprit. Et si Tony avait été victime d'une migraine ? A cette pensée, Gibbs ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que son meilleur agent, son ... fils... soit seul pour faire face a ça. Et si en plus de la migraine, il s'était retrouvé dans une embuscade ? non, non .. il secoua légèrement la tete de droite a gauche, afin de chasser cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il en était hors de question. Et puis, il fallait vraiment être un mal chanceux pour arriver a ce foutre dans un gourbi pareil. Quoique, ... c'était Tony, et celui ci avait la fâcheuse tendance a se mettre dans des situations pas possible.

C'est en jetant un oeil au bureau devant lui, qu'il prit conscience que Tony n'était pas seul. Mcgee était avec lui. En une fraction de secondes, Gibbs se mit a composer l'autre numéro. Au cours des premières sonneries, le chef d'équipe se sentit impuissant, et une rage folle l'envahit. C'est ainsi que son poing se retrouva a heurter violemment le dos de son bureau. Geste, qui eu pour effet de faire lever quelques têtes curieuses et intriguées. Seulement, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Parce qu'a ce moment précis, une seule chose lui importait : retrouver ses agents. C'est au bout du cinquième appel, que l'homme aux cheveux poivre sel reçut enfin une réponse, mettant ainsi fin a son cauchemar.

Quand l'agent spécial Mcgee franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, il croisa le regard glacial de son patron. Autant dire, qu'il s'attendait au pire. En effet, l'ancien marine ayant cracher peu de mots durant leur conversation téléphonique, il devina parfaitement que sa colère allait lui exploser en pleine figure. Alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Gibbs, Tony le devança et se mit juste devant lui. En posant son regard sur son agent senior, il ne fallut pas très longtemps au chef d'équipe pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. L'italien avait le teint blafard, les yeux fatigués, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé et de fine gouttes de sueurs perlaient encore le long de son front. Il avait été victime d'une violente migraine et il remercia en silence, le Ciel que Tony ne se soit pas trouver seul a ce moment la.

_ _Jet, ..._ Commença doucement Tony avec une voix des plus faible.

Mais celui ci ne put finir sa phrase. L'ancien marine avait déjà fait un signe de tete a l'informaticien afin de lui parler en privé. Perdu, le jeune migraineux, était sur le point de les suivre mais il fut vite stoppé par son patron.

_ _Tu vas quelque part, Dinozzo ?_

Il fonça les sourcils. Puis sous le regard insistant de Gibbs, il ne dit plus un mot et se contenta d'observer les deux hommes partirent, tout en jetant un sourire de réconfort a Mcgee qui sembla terrifié.

Une fois seul, Mcgee se prépara a recevoir le sermon du siècle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et était sur le point de s'expliquer mais ce fut Gibbs prit la parole le premier.

_ _Comment va t'il ?_

Le bleu sembla confus quelques secondes. Il s'attendait a tout mais pas a ce genre de réaction, surtout de la part de son boss. Son regard plongea dans celui de son interlocuteur et vit très rapidement que Gibbs était en réalité mort d'inquiétude. Il laissa échapper un soupir las avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement du monde.

_ _A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il dit qu'il va toujours bien, mais ..._

_ _.. Je sais._ Gibbs se passa une main sur son visage. _Comment est ce arrivé ?_

_ _Il s'est écroulé alors qu'on interpellait le quartier maître Ravin. Tout s'est passé si vite, Boss._

_ _Mcgee, écoutez moi. Et écoutez moi bien, car je ne vais pas vous le dire deux fois. Je ne peux pas être tout le temps derrière lui et il me faut quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un capable d'assurer en cas d'incident de ce genre, je veux ..._

Seulement cette fois ci, c'est le jeune homme qui l'interrompit.

_ _Je serais deux fois plus vigilant, Boss. Et, cela ne se reproduira plus._

A cette annonce, Gibbs ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il sourit devant la détermination de son jeune agent et partit rejoindre son protégé. Celui ci s'était endormit sur son bureau, laissant apparaître une respiration plus calme. Devant cette scène, un sourire de tendresse se dessina sur l'ancien marine. Il le regarda quelques minutes puis s'installa a son bureau. Quand Mcgee arriva a son tour, il lança quand a lui un regard a son patron.

Décidément, Tony n'en était pas conscient, mais il venait d'acquérir en l'espace de peu de temps, deux anges gardiens.


End file.
